


So... Aaron?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: And You Are? [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Victoria finds out about her brother's one night stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Aaron?

**Author's Note:**

> First reveal.  
> Set immediately after And You Are?

"Rob!" Victoria squealed, running into the back room. "Diane said you were back!"

The blond took a quick step back from where he was stood nose to nose with Aaron.

"Vic!" He turned around and a huge smile grew on his face. He opened his arms and allowed his little sister to run into them, promptly tightening them around her. "So good to see you." He muttered into her hair, reveling in the closeness.  

"She said you're moving back." The girl queried.

"Yeah. Going to start looking for a place near the village."

"Sucks that Aaron moved in really. You could've had his bed." She finally pulled away.

"Well Aaron did move in and Aaron would quite like to keep his bed." The younger boy quipped, moving to drop down on the sofa. "So big brother here can fuck off."

"Shame. I really wanted to sleep in your bed." Robert teased.

"Dream on." Aaron tried to suppress a smile. "I totally _own_ the bedroom." The seduction was only a little bit obvious in his voice.

"Maybe we could get bunk beds?" The blond suggested with a smile. "As long as I get the top." The pair made intense eye contact, communicating wordlessly.

"Oh... My... God." Victoria snapped the boys out of their trance.

"What?" Aaron asked agressively.

"Yous two had sex."

Roberts mouth fell open. "I- um- I-"

"Of course I didn't sleep with this soft lad." Aaron chipped in.

"I was fairly hard actually." Robert said without thinking.

"Little sister in room." Victoria pointed out, outraged.

"Shit." Robert muttered under his breath. "So I'm bi." He admitted to to girl. "But haven't told Diane yet so if you could keep quiet-" he paused remembering the last time he'd asked her to keep quiet; remembering how he'd scared his sister into mutism. "I'm sorry." He whispered, face falling.

"What for?" She reached up and enveloped him once again.

"Everything." He sniffed, holding back the tears.

"I'll leave you to it." The younger man left the room.

"It's okay." Victoria reassured, rubbing a hand down her brother's back. "We've all forgiven you Rob. Well, you've got some work with Andy and Katie but me and Diane have just missed you. The old Robert was a bit of a twat but it's been years."

"You forgive me?" Robert pulled back.

"Of course." She smiled, staring to feel uncomfortable. "So... Aaron?"

Robert looked to the floor and blushed. "It just sorta happened."

"Is it serious?"

"Vic, I met him last night. We had a laugh, we had sex. No big deal. Don't start planning a wedding, yeah?" His cheeks were red with embarrassment. 

"Smitten kitten." She teased, running out the room before he could retaliate. She jogged up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and entered Aaron's bedroom without knocking. Robert followed her up, feather-light footsteps making him go unheard. 

"Time for a girly chat." She sat cross legged in the middle of his bed.

"Please, Victoria, come on in." He said sarcastically. "I'd love to chat about fucking your brother."

"Yeah, please don't talk about me." Robert slowly entered the room, subtly glancing around and taking in the small, messy space.

"Oi you!" The girl shouted. "No eavesdropping!"

"I'm not eavesdropping. You know I'm here. I just don't want to be the subject of your juvenile gossip."

"Not juvenile. Just gossip." His sister smiled. "Just want to talk to my best mate about his love life."

"I'm not talking." Aaron answered.

"I just want to know what's going on."

"Nothing's going on. It was a one off." The younger man said, not making eye-contact with either sibling.

"Not what you said earlier." Robert said with a cocky smile, leaning against the doorframe.  _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound_ he thought. If his sister already knew, there was no point being subtle about it. 

"Maybe I've change me mind."

Robert sighed, "well done, Vic."

"Don't blame me for yous two not having your shit sorted out." She help up her hands in surrender and promptly made her way out the room.

"So we're done?" The blond asked when she was out of hearing distance.

"'course not." Aaron smiled, pushing the door shut suggestively, locking it before walking Robert backwards towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Need some ideas for how the other characters find out. Leave them in the comments or on tumblr @kind-of-a-lot


End file.
